


Not Good-Bye

by masquerade97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Benny - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerade97/pseuds/masquerade97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from <a href="http://thatotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/96581838082/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the">this</a> Tumblr post with a list of prompts with nonsexual acts of intimacy.<br/>(I'm open to taking requests if you have one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous:
> 
> ♥: Reacting to the other one crying about something (with Dean/Benny)

It had been a long time since Benny had cried. The last time he remembered tears on his face was when his maker had changed him. That was it. Not during all his years in Purgatory, not when Dean had to kill Andrea (though that had been close), not even when he had to leave Elizabeth after she found out what he was. 

Now he felt like crying.

It was ridiculous really, probably just a buildup of everything that had happened to him in who-knows-how-long that needed to be released. That fact that it came after he got off the phone with Dean was probably just a coincidence. 

He could get by without Dean. He’d done it for several decades. Since when did he rely on a hunter anyway? It wasn’t like Dean was his only supplier of bagged blood, he just needed to figure out how to get it during this bizarre future he’d found himself in after Purgatory.

Benny took a breath to steady himself before he stood and made his way to his truck. He fished around in the cooler for a moment before pulling out his last bag of blood. He sipped from it as he slid behind the wheel, trying to make the rest of it last until he could find a way to get more. 

*~*~*~*~*

The next few days were difficult. Benny was so hungry he almost snapped. Twice. But he managed to keep control of himself until he managed to slip onto a donor bus and steal a row of pouches. He drank three before he forced himself to stop.

He stared at the pouches in his cooler in the back of his truck. The last time the cooler had been full, Dean had been the one to fill it for him. Benny hated that thought. Sure, he was capable of filling it himself (obviously), but he liked when Dean brought them. He liked that Dean was kind enough to bring them. He liked that Dean cared enough to bring them. And call him crazy, but he had even thought Dean liked bringing them to him. 

He liked that Dean cared enough that he had warned Benny about Sam and Martin being on his tail a couple weeks ago. Dean had called him at least twenty times about it, even though Benny hadn’t answered him at first. 

He liked that Dean didn’t give up on something. 

He didn’t even mind that somewhere along the way, Dean had gotten under his skin and made himself at home there. 

Before Benny could stop them, there were tears on his face. He let them fall, standing there staring at his cooler of bagged blood. 

“Benny?”

Benny started at the sound, wiping at his cheeks without turning toward the voice.

“Benny,” Dean’s voice was firmer now, and closer. 

“Thought you weren’t coming, chief,” Benny said, he managed to hold his voice steady, but his gaze didn’t stray from the cooler. “’End of the line,’ right?”

And then Dean was next to him, a tentative hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Benny.”

Benny waved off the apology, but it was a half-hearted gesture and not at all believable. “It’s alright,” he said. “I’m not your responsibility.”

“Yes, you are,” Dean said, his voice serious. “You got my sorry ass out of Purgatory. And I brought you with me.”

Benny heard something in Dean’s voice that made him look up. Dean’s expression was serious and immovable, but there was something significant in his gaze. Benny had to admit that Dean had a point; he hadn’t needed to pull Benny out, and there had been nothing stopping him from going back on his word when he got out. No, Dean had had a reason for pulling him out. Of course, Benny had suspected this, but to have Dean here, bringing it up in that indirect way he had, destroyed the last of Benny’s willpower, and he felt the heat of tears in his eyes again. 

Dean didn’t hesitate before pulling Benny close to him. He stood there holding Benny for as long as Benny needed to cry. 

“Sorry chief,” Benny mumbled against Dean’s neck when his tears had dried. He really didn’t want to pull away.

“Don’t be,” Dean whispered, his grip tightening for a moment. 

“Don’t tell me you came to say goodbye,” Benny said. His tone conveyed a note of sarcasm, but he was holding his breath, hoping Dean wouldn’t confirm the statement. 

“No,” Dean said firmly. “I came to tell you you’re coming with me. If that’s alright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I don't usually write rare pairs, since I'm not really involved with them. If you want to make a request, feel free. Just select a prompt and a ship.
> 
> This is the list of prompts you can choose from:  
> Originally posted by [thatotherrpmeme](http://thatotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. [x](http://thatotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/96581838082/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the)
> 
> ♔: Wearing each other's clothes  
> ♕: Holding hands  
> ♖: One having their hair washed by the other  
> ♗: One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap  
> ♘: Cuddling in a blanket fort  
> ♙: Sharing a bed  
> ♚: Head scratches  
> ♛: Sharing a dessert  
> ♜: Shoulder rubs  
> ♝: Reading a book together  
> ♞: Caring for each other while ill  
> ♟: Patching up a wound  
> ♤: Taking a bath together  
> ♧: One playing with the other's hair  
> ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together  
> ♢: Forehead or cheek kisses  
> ♠: One adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc.  
> ♣: Back scratches  
> ♥: Reacting to the other one crying about something  
> ♦: Slow dancing


End file.
